Rory Who?
by JJBluebell
Summary: in Keg! Max! what if Rory ran after Jess but got hurt on the way! then woke up with no idea who she was! R
1. Keg! Max!

Keg! Max!

As I stood in Kyle's yard, I felt the heat from the police lights graze my skin and heard my best friend being sick not far from me, but all I cared about was the man I watched walking away from me. I ran after Jess and called his name, but as I ran I saw a pair of bright lights out of the corner of my eye and was suddenly flying through the air with pain captivating every mussel in my being, then hit the ground in a daze.

I heard voices surrounding me, tears and panic in each, they all blurred together as did their faces. I called out "Jess" is painful plea's as his face cleared from the crowd his hand holding mine as he said "am here, Rory am right here" I tried to smile as I said "it hurts Jessie!" I could just make out his tears as he said "I know baby, just hold on. The ambulance is on its way, Dave's calling your mom. Your gunna be fine ok? Your gunna be fine Ror" I felt myself cry as I said "I'm cold Jess, so cold" he took off his jacket quickly and rapped it round me, as I begged "don't leave me Jessie, please don't leave me" his grip tightened as he promised "am right here baby, am not going anywhere, not now or ever. Ok?" I smiled slightly as I felt myself drift into a tired daze and whispered as my eyes closed "I love you Jessie" then it went black as the voices dimmed.

I could feel my body flying on a stretcher, lights flashing over my eyelids, hand tightly in mine, unfamiliar voices surrounds me, then his voice cleared through the others with plea's and promise's, the hand, his hand pulled from mine by the other voice's, then it went quiet again.

As I woke I looked around and found myself in a plain, white hospital room, then to my side and saw a drib attached to my arm. Suddenly three figures walked in, seeing my alert form the women through herself at me in a hug and said "oh sweetie, your awake! Luke go get the doctor" then the capped man, Luke, left the room as the other walked to my side and said "am so glad your ok kiddo. Do you remember what happened?" I looked at to couple in confusion when Luke re-entered along with a doctor then said "I'll go get Jess" as he left I asked "do I know you?" each face fell as the women said "hun, it's me! It's Mommy!" I was even more confused then realized I didn't remember my name.

Then Luke and a brown eyed, messy haired boy entered the room. On seeing him I said "Jessie!" pulled the iv from my arm and ran to him, kissed him lovingly then rapping myself around him tightly as I inhaled his sent, minty hair gel and musky leather. As he held onto me he whispered into my hair "Rory I thought I lost you. I was so scared." then I thought '_Rory? Yeah that seems right!'_ as we pulled out of our embrace I asked him "Jess who are these people?" he looked at me and said "you don't know?" I shook my head and said "I don't!" then as I thought I said frowning "in fact I don't remember anything, anything besides..you!" he looked at me then walked me back to the bed.

The brunette women looked at the doctor and said "what's wrong with her? Why doesn't she remember us? Me? Her own mother? But she remembers him!" the doctor frowned as she said "it would appear that Rory has a rare form of amnesia, I've only ever seen it happen twice before, it entitles a person, who's been injured around the membrane, to forget everything but a single person who the victim has a some sort of special bond with, they have all their memories of that person, how they met, arguments, friendly advise, everything but nothing of anyone else." the curly haired man asked "will she get her memory back? All of it?" again she answered "I cant say for sure" then Luke questioned "but you said you've seen this twice before, what happened to them?" hesitantly she answered "well the first, recovered completely after a few months, however the second never fully retrieved all his memories, only some, his wife was distrait as he only remembered his little sister, but went on to live a full and happy life" with tears the women said "so my daughter my never remember me?" sadly the doctor said "am afraid it a possibility, yes" the women my mother looked at me with tears of sadness then ran out of the room both men following.

I turned to Jess and said "how long was I out?" eye to eye he said "month and a half" I lifted the sheet and moved over as I asked "hold me Jessie? so she's my mother?" he nodded as he laid down beside me and said "yeah, you two are closer than close, the guy with the cap was my uncle Luke, he's like a dad to you and the other guy is your dad, Chris, I've never met him before, but I know he was never there for you or your mom" I sighed and said "oh. Am sorry I don't remember them, but I remember you! that's something right" he nodded again and said "yeah it is. Now you get some rest and tomorrow when we go home, hopefully jog your memory a bit" I smiled as I rested on ih chest and drifted to sleep by the heat and safety of his arms and the smell of mint and leather.

*SHOULD I CONTINUE?? PLEASE REVIEW!!*


	2. Home Coming

The next day Lorelai, Jess and Luke picked me from the hospital, Christopher had left not long after I woke up, unable to handle what was happening, for some reason I wasn't surprised.

When we arrived at the house I walked inside, unsure of the place. I walked into a room, my room and picked up a copy of 'Howl' that was on my bed, I sat down and smiled as I read Jess's notes, then looked up to see the three looking at me as I said "I like this" Lorelai then said "I bout that for you, on your birthday a few years ago" I smiled as I stood and said "thanks" she seemed better than yesterday, but sad still, I guess it's understandable, after all it's not everyday your daughter gets hit by a car and then wakes up not knowing who you are.

Luke broke the awkward silence by saying "you know what, I bet your hungry how about we all go over to the diner and I'll make us something to eat" I smiled at his gesture and said "am ok, am not that hungry. I rather walk round town see if anything comes back to me, but later would be grate" he nodded as I grabbed Jess's hand and said "come with me, make sure I don't get lost" he smiled at me as we walked out of the house hand in hand.

When we where a good distends away from the house Jess turned to me and said "you ok?" I smiled at him and said "yeah am fine, just wanted to get out of there, it's just a bit too much you know. I…I thought that when I got there I'd feel at home and stuff but I didn't, it just felt like I'd walked into a strangers home. Is that bad?" we stopped walking as he turned to me and said "of course not, you feel what you feel, that's no ones fault. It'll come back to you eventually." then just as I was about to ask _'what if it doesn't?'_ a tall floppy haired boy and a blond girl walked up to us and asked "Rory! Hay your back, how are you doing?" I looked at the boy and said "am doing fine. Am sorry do I know you?" the boy looked at me confused, as did the girl, and said "Rory? It's me! Dean!" I looked at Jess as he smirked in amusement then to the boy blankly and said "sorry, the accident made me forget a lot of my memory, I don't even recognise my own house" the girl looked at me in understanding as the boy Dean looked angered and very upset. We said goodbye and walked on.

As we walked we found a bridge and I smiled as I said "now this feels like home" we sat down as Jess said "you know, when that car hit you, I think my life flashed before my eyes. The idea of losing you, It made me realize a few things, I know I haven't been the best boyfriend but I want you to know that am going to be better, like I was before we got together" I took his hand and said "Jess, do you remember what I said before I passed out after the car hit me?" he nodded as I continued "well it's true, I love you Jess Mariano, so much that even amnesia couldn't holt it. You don't have to change, just trust me more is all" he kissed my forehead lightly as he said "I will, am sorry that I hid stuff from you, and … um… I love you to" my smile widend as I said "good to know. Am kina hungry now, do you what to go to Luke's?" he nodded as we stood hand in hand and walked to Luke's.

As I walked into the diner and took a seat at the table Lorelai was at I was fludded with the memory of eating here, different times, in a fancy ball dress, making fun of Luke, overhearing the gossip of Miss Patty and Babette, the annoyances of Kirk and talking to Mom about boys and school. As I sat I looked at mom as she asked "hun you ok?" I smiled and said "yeah I just remembered that you and I eat here a lot" she smiled at my memory, when Luke came over and said "what can I get you?" Jess and I ordered burger and fries while mom flirted with Luke then ordeed the same, I giggled as I said "I cant belive I never noticed before" wondering, mom asked "noticed what babe?" I looked her dead in the eye as I said "you and Luke are totally into each other" she looked at me and said "what are you talking about? Me and Luke are just friends" I took Jess hand in mine, waved them in the air and said "that's what I once said about Jess remember and look at us now" she looked at me shocked with realization as Luke came over with our food and saw the look on Moms face and asked "you ok Lorelai?" with out looking at him she said awkwardly "yeah fine" me and Jess giggled at their obvious sexual tension.

Later that night mom and I sat up going through old pictures, but my memory wasn't ready for all that presure so we stopped and watched some movies, then went to bed. As I lay in bed reading 'The Sun Also Rise's' about to turn in for the night I heard a tapping on the window and got up to investergate. When I pulled back the curtan I saw it was Jess, I opend it and said "shouldn't you be in bed" he smirked and said "I would be but I couldn't sleep. See I couldn't give my girlfriend a real goodnight kiss because we were being watched by her mother and my father-figure uncle at the time, and I cant sleep with out it" I laughed and said "well you need your sleep, so I suppose that I should kiss you, unless you were talking about your other girlfriend" he laughed and said mockingly "I was but she's away visting her parents, so I guess I'll have to settle for you" I leaned forward to touch his lips with mine and shared a passionate kiss, we pulled away reluctantly and said goodnight, then I closed my window and returned to my bed, turned of my light and fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.


End file.
